Do what you want with my body
by O. Don Quichotte
Summary: La Don Quichotte family & Trafalgar Law. Que se passerait-il si on revisitait l'histoire entre Doffy et Law? Enfance de Law sur le navire de Doffy & retour à Dressrosa. Attention SPOIL pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les chapitres ! Le rated M est pour le vocabulaire pour le moment.
1. Chapter 1

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Echiiro Oda sauf la fille.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 1-

_Il y a 10 ans sur le navire du capitaine Joker_

Un jeune garçon était recroquevillé sur le pont. Il avait de courts cheveux noirs et des yeux bleu-gris.

-Salut ! Alors c'est toi la nouvelle recrue ?

Une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année c'était assise à coté de lui et lui tendait un bol de soupe.

-Aller mange, si tu ne crèves pas t'aura peut être une vie pas si naze !

Le jeune garçon releva la tête et fixa froidement la jeune fille. Celle-ci a contrario souriait. Il était terrifié, rempli de haine et couvert de sang. Elle était souriante, dégageait une chaleur presque inhumaine et semblait heureuse.

-Eh ne me fixe pas comme ça ! Je te promets ce n'est pas empoisonné.

-….

-Quoi ? Tu es muet ? Eh beh on n'est pas dans la merde tiens !

La jeune fille bu une gorgée de la soupe et tendis de nouveau le bol au garçon. Celui-ci accepta et bu d'une traite le liquide encore chaud.

-Ah au moins tu manges ! Bon bah si tu ne veux pas parler je m'en vais !

Le garçon agrippa le poignet de la jeune fille, son regard empli de supplications.

-Bon ok ok. T'es pas commun toi comme mec ! Et bien si tu ne veux pas parler ….tu peux toujours me suivre !

Le garçon hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

C'est ainsi que des années de complicité vinrent le jour. Le garçon ne parlait pas mais il suivait toujours sans broncher la jeune fille. Elle lui transmit tout ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre sur ce rafio, des bases pour survivre aux coups de Vergo et à la fureur de Joker, ou encore comment voler de la nourriture ou bien partir en douce visiter les villes la nuit lorsque le bateau était amarré à quai. Si lui grandissait elle ne vieillissait pas. Il était impossible de savoir depuis combien d'années elle était sur ce navire et pourquoi le temps ne l'atteignait pas contrairement à lui. Des enfants arrivaient puis disparaissaient à bord, surement tués par Vergo ou Doflamingo. Les plus faibles mourraient de faim ou de douleur. Enfin jusqu'à ce jour….

-MAIS OU EST CETTE FOUTUE GAMINE ?

-Nous la cherchons Maitre

-Retrouve la vite Vergo. La prophétie disait vrai ! Va me la chercher je veux savoir ce qu'elle à vu.

Pendant ce temps là

- Ecoute-moi, il va venir me chercher. Il faut que tu te cache. Ne t'interpose pas il te tuera. Je savais que ce jour arriverait tôt ou tard…Lorsque ton pouvoir grandira surtout fuit, fuit avant qu'il ne soit trop important pour que Doflamingo ne puisse plus s'en passer. Je…

Les pas de Vergo résonnèrent dans la cale du bateau, il parcouru du regard la salle où les enfants dormaient dans des lits de fortunes ou des hamacs.

-Là.

La jeune fille fit glisser le jeune garçon à l'autre bout de la calle et se présenta à Vergo.

-Je suis prête.

_Le lendemain_

Alors qu'aucun membre de l'équipage ne c'était occuper de lui depuis son arrivée il comprit que la disparition de la fille allait changer bien des choses dans sa vie. Il ne pourrait plus être un fantôme sur ce navire. Même s'il avait prit des coups à droit et à gauche jamais Vergo ni Doflamingo ne lui avaient adressé la parole ou soucié de lui. Cette situation changea radicalement dès le début de la journée.

-Je suis Vergo, je vais m'occuper de toi désormais. Lève toi et prend ça. Occupe toi de nettoyer le pont jusqu'à la prochaine île. Si tu fais ça correctement peut être que je t'emmènerais avec moi pour contrôler ton fruit.

-…

-J'ai dis lève toi. Et lorsque je te donne un ordre tu dois me répondre « Oui Vergo-San ».

-…

Vergo attrapa le garçon par le col et le balança avec une brutalité phénoménale contre le rebord du navire. Du sang coulait depuis son crâne, il se tata les cheveux et vit du sang sur ses doigts.

-Je vais t'apprendre la vie petit. La vie est cruelle et sans pitié.

Vergo durcit son point et remonta son bras pour prendre plus d'élan. Mais au moment de frapper le jeune garçon au visage celui-ci se leva. Il leva les yeux vers son bureau.

-Oui Vergo-San.

Vergo lui lança le saut et la serpillère avant de tourner les talons sans dire un mot.

Des mois passèrent, le garçon grandit au rythme des coups de poings de Vergo, des coups de fouets de Doflamingo et du goût du sang. Il survit malgré les violences quotidiennes, les plaies qui se ré-ouvrait et la douleur lorsque le sel de l'eau de mer venait ronger sa chair dégarnie. Il vit plusieurs enfants de son âge mourir sous les coups de Doflamingo. Celui-ci eu pour coutume de l'appeler « petit frère » mais ne ménagea pas pour autant sa cruauté. Il ne put jamais reparler à la jeune fille qu'il avait vu. Il ne la revu plus de toute façon depuis ce jour. Après qu'elle l'ait balancé à l'autre bout de la cale il vit sa silhouette disparaitre lentement de la cale. Il entendit des cris, des pleurs et puis plus rien. Il aurait voulu poser des questions, comprendre mais il ne savait que trop bien que sur ce navire les questions n'étaient pas autorisées. On faisait confiance au maitre ou l'on ne faisait plus rien.

_Deux ans plus tard. _Dans la cale du navire.

Une dizaine de hamacs étaient accrochés au plafond. Des enfants âgées de 4 à 10 ans y dormaient, fille comme garçons étaient mélangés. Tous portaient les signes de maltraitance, certains mourraient de faim, d'autres avaient le dos couvert de cicatrices, certains avaient certains os brisés. Tous sauf lui. Il avait appris à courber l'échine. Le navire avait fait halte le long des cotes d'une ile volcan. Il avait entendu le pas désinvolte de Doflamingo parcourir le pont puis plus rien. La majorité des gradés du navire avaient embarqué à bord de l'annexe du navire en direction de la plage de l'île. Seul Vergo était resté à bord ainsi que le cuisinier et les enfants. Pouvait-il s'enfuir ? En aurait-il le courage ? Cette idée l'effleura mais il a rejeta immédiatement. Vergo l'aurait tué et il savait que sa vie était tout ce qui lui restait, il ne devait pas agir sans réfléchir, pas ici. Il se leva pour prendre son quart de surveillance. Il enfila une grosse paire de chaussette, des bottes et un sweat shirt tacheté marron et blanc.

Il s'approcha silencieusement du garçon qui finissait son tour de garde.

-Oh tu m'as fais peur ! Tiens je te donne la lanterne, j'en peux plus je suis frigorifié j'en ai assez de cette fichue pluie !

Le garçon hocha simplement la tête et récupéra la lanterne. L'autre partit en se hâtant dans la cale.

Il fit sa ronde sans encombre puis ne trouvant pas le sommeil, une fois de plus depuis son arrivée sur ce navire, il s'assit sur à l'avant sur le rebord en bois à l'abri de la pluie battante. Son regard fixait la plage où avait accosté le reste de l'équipage.

-Eh bien tu as bien grandis

Il sursauta et tomba du rebord. Il s'écrasa sur le sol du navire, ce sol si dur et si froid. Elle était là, plus grande que dans ses souvenirs mais toujours le même visage, le temps semblait s'être figé pour elle. Elle était trempée et tremblait mais cette condition ne semblait pas affecter son comportement.

-Ah oui c'est vrai tu es muet !….zut pourquoi je m'entiche toujours des gens qui ont des problèmes ?!

Le jeune garçon se releva et brusquement l'enlaça. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il ne geint pas, ne fit aucun bruit, seul l'eau de ses yeux témoignaient de l'âme meurtrit qu'il était devenu. La jeune fille surprise finit par l'enlacer à son tour.

-Je suis désolée law, je suis tellement désolée. Tout ça est ma faute, je te jure qu'un jour tu seras libre et tu pourras te venger. Elle déposa un baiser sur les cheveux humides du garçon puis s'accroupit pour que son visage soit à hauteur de celui de Law. Elle balaya ses larmes du bout des doigts et plongea son regard dans les yeux gris du garçon.

-Tu es spécial Law. Nous avons un lourd destin toi et moi…mais qui sont ces personnes pour décider à notre place ? …

-….

-Ah tu ne dois pas comprendre ce que je te dis…Mais tu mérites de savoir…de savoir la vérité et de me haïr. Tous ces enfants sont ici à cause de moi. Oui, je t'ai amenée sur ce cauchemar, tout ceci est ma faute…mais je ne peux pas…je ne peux pas le tuer. J'ai essayé tu sais, mais il est bien plus fort que moi. Mais toi tu pourras. Je l'ai vu Law, tu en es capable. Jure-moi que tu me vengeras, tu vengeras tous ces enfants. Fait le souffrir comme il nous à fait souffrir…

Elle sortit dessous sa cape un rouleau de papier mit à l'abri dans un tube en plastique.

-Tiens, le jour où tu voudras tout savoir, tout est écrit. Tout ce que tu devras faire. Toute la prophétie, tout ce que j'ai vu. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a enlevé. Il l'a voulait…mais je ne lui donnerais jamais. Elle t'appartient…Adieu Law. Pardonne-moi.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux. Il se pétrifia et fixa la jeune fille enfiler sa capuche et se tourner vers le rebord de la mer en direction de l'eau. Dans un élan il lui attrapa le bras.

-Je reviendrais n'ai crainte.

-Tu ne reviendras pas, tu mens comme tout le monde ici.

Elle ne bougea plus. Elle se retourna doucement et s'accroupit. Elle prit la main du garçon et la plaça sur sa poitrine, elle fit de même avec sa main sur la poitrine du garçon.

-Tu sens cela n'est-ce pas ? Tu le sens battre ? Un jour vient me voir et prend le moi.

-Je te tuerais si je fais ça

-Alors apprend à le faire sans me tuer. Ce jour là tu pourras revenir me voir. Pas avant.


	2. Chapter 2

Je vous remercie pour le(s) conseil(s) et encouragement(s) que j'ai reçu. J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant que le premier chapitre. J'espère avoir correctement tenu compte de la review de Tsukari-chan sur la cruauté de Doflamingo envers Law et je la remercie pour son aiguillage :) !

Je m'excuse au préalable des fautes d'orthographe. N'hésitez pas à me le signaler afin de vous rendre la lecture aussi agréable que possible.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2-

_**Des années plus tard, navire des Hearts Pirates. Entrée de la cabine du Capitaine. **_

Law passa la porte de ses appartements et s'enferma à clé. Il alluma une petite lumière et s'allongea extenué sur son immense lit. Il était là. Ce fichu parchemin qu'elle lui avait donné cette fameuse nuit. Une fois parti du navire de Doflamingo il s'était empressé de le dérouler, à l'abri des regards. Mais rien. Non vraiment. Il était resté perplexe. Il s'était d'abord dit que le papier ou l'encre utilisée pouvait avoir besoin de certaines conditions pour se révéler mais ni la chaleur, le froid, l'eau n'avaient fait apparaitre quoi que ce soit. Il avait seulement pu distinguer à la lumière un demi-triangle en filigrane.

Il sourit. L'avait-elle simplement manipulé afin de le pousser à s'échapper ? Il était jeune et naïf. Il avait gobé l'histoire sans trop se poser de questions. Mais il faisait aussi confiance au jeune maître. Malgré les coups il n'avait jamais été _aussi bien_ qu'avec lui. Il lui avait offert une famille et un but. Mais il n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa tête les dernières paroles de cette fille.

Il se massa les tempes du bout des doigts. La migraine le guettait.

Cela faisait des nuits qu'il se torturait à comprendre cette histoire. Pourquoi ne pas simplement abandonner et avancer ? Parce qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux.

_**Pendant ce temps là. **_**Ile de Dressrosa, palais de Doflamingo. **

_« La température est montée jusqu'à 36°C il y a deux heures et l'après-midi est loin d'être terminé, faites attention chers __citoyens de Dressrosa, évitez de sortir et couvrez vous la tête le cas échéant, hydratez-vous__… »_

Elle tourna lentement le bouton de la radio vers le bas afin de baisser le son. Elle déambula le long de la piscine extenuée par la chaleur cuisante. Elle portait une longue robe verte qui frottait le sol. Elle la releva soigneusement et s'assit sur le rebord, plongeant ses deux pieds dans l'eau chauffée par le soleil. Elle voulait s'éloigner des autres qui s'étaient cloitrés dans le palais tentant en vain de s'éventer pour se rafraichir.

Elle ferma les yeux et sentit un petit courant d'air frais caresser son visage. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux de nouveau un homme, très grand, se tenait derrière elle.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je ne peux même plus sortir dans le jardin maintenant ?

-Et je ne peux plus venir t'admirer ?

La jeune fille resta de marbre.

-Laisse-moi, j'ai besoin d'être seule. Et faut-il vraiment que tu portes cet affreux manteau même avec cette température ?!

-Fufufu, après toutes ces années tu ne l'aime toujours pas ? Qu'est ce qui ne te plait pas ?

-Le rose pédale

Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne tolérait pas le manque de respect. Il était le roi. On le respectait ou on le craignait. C'est tout.

-Détend-toi c'était une blague ! Ce que t'es sensible…

D'un geste brusque il attrapa le corps de la jeune femme et l'allongea sur le dos, il se mit à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle, la dominant totalement.

-Cela fait deux semaines que tu ne me dis plus ce que tu vois. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

La jeune femme pâlie. Il était si proche d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage, son manteau en plume caressait ses bras et elle savait que ses yeux la scrutaient minutieusement.

-Je veux le revoir. Une dernière fois.

Il se recula. Interpellé par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Après toutes ces années elle tenait encore à lui ? Il se releva calmement et s'épousseta.

-Non.

Il lui tourna le dos et partit en direction du palais.

-C'est ça ! Fuit donc ! Tu as si peur de moi ?

Il s'arrêta et se retourna lentement, le front plissé.

-Non….Tu me l'as déjà enlevé une première fois. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te laisserais l'éloigner encore plus de moi par je ne sais quel discours mensonger. Ne me prend pas pour un idiot. Maintenant rentre.

-Non.

C'en était trop. D'un bond il se retrouva à hauteur de la jeune fille. Il l'enlaça et la serra contre lui. Son manteau la recouvrait entièrement.

-J'ai tué pour toi. J'ai remué ciel et terre pour te trouver. Je t'ai arraché à une vie misérable. Je t'ai élevé, donné un foyer et tout l'amour que je puisse te transmettre. Et toi qu'à tu fais ? Tu m'as enlevé Law.

Elle voulu lui répondre mais son étreinte était trop forte, aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche. Elle tenta de se débattre mais ne réussit qu'à s'évanouir par manque d'oxygène.

-C'est mieux ainsi.

Il la porta jusqu'au palais et l'allongea sur un sofa dans le grand salon.

_**Cabine du capitaine Trafalgar Law, Navire des Hearts Pirates. **_

Il était tard. La moitié de l'équipage dormait pendant que les autres achevaient de nettoyer le navire ou réalisaient leur tour de garde. Law comme à son habitude s'était enfermé dans son cabinet et lisait.

Dans sa chambre le parchemin était toujours à la même place. D'un coup il se déroula et des mots apparurent.

_Law, _

_Je prie pour que tu ais gardé ce vieux parchemin que je t'ai donné il y a déjà tant d'années. Je t'écris aujourd'hui sur ce papier qui à tant d'histoire…J'ai mis des années avant de savoir quels seraient les mots que je souhaitais t'écrire une première et dernière fois. Ce papier est surement un des derniers qui fut créé dans ce monde. Ils étaient produits avant l'apparition des Den-Den-Mushi pour pouvoir correspondre à distance. A chaque fois que j'écris des mots ils disparaissent au fur et à mesure et ils s'inscrivent sur ton parchemin. Cependant c'est un papier à sens unique, je n'ai jamais pu retrouver ceux où l'on pouvait s'échanger dans les deux sens… Bref cela n'est qu'un détail mais il est important pour moi que tu comprennes ces longues années de silence que tu as dû vivre et je m'en excuse. Il est temps que je te dise la vérité. Nous faisons partit de la même famille. Cependant je suis un peu différente de toi. Différente…je ne sais pas trop si le mot est adéquat mais nous ferons avec. Notre clan était réputé pour accueillir à chaque millénaire une personne ayant la capacité de prédire certains événements marquant dans l'histoire. Je suis la dernière à le pouvoir. Le reste a été tué à fortiori de guerres, de complots et de soif de pouvoir. Lorsque tu es née j'avais déjà vingt ans. L'âge impérissable pour les personnes comme moi jusqu'à nos milles longues années…Je n'ai jamais su ton existence puisque notre père m'a vendu à des pirates ne sachant pas que j'avais en moi ce don. Il m'a vendu pour une somme minable en plus ! J'ai très rapidement atterrit dans les bras de Doflamingo et la suite…et bien tu la connais… _

_Tu dois te dire que je suis la reine des menteuses, entubeuses et manipulatrices. Au fond c'est peut être vrai. Je crois qu'à force de vivre avec lui je ne suis plus une bonne personne._

_Mon dieu que ce bout de papier est minuscule, j'ai tellement de choses à te dire !_

_Je sais que tu tenais à Doflamingo et qu'il tenait à toi. Il tient toujours à toi. Tu pourrais revenir. Vivre avec nous à Dressrossa. Mais je t'en supplie ne le fait pas. Je sais que je t'ai manipulé (et minablement je l'avoue) mais si tu retournes à ses cotés tu deviendras…un monstre tout simplement. Il a toujours su cultiver ton mauvais coté. Je sais qu'au fond de toi tu es cet homme froid et sans sentiment comme le fut notre père. Je t'ai mentis pour que tu deviennes quelqu'un d'autre. Une personne qui rétablira l'équilibre que ce psychopathe de flamant rose a dérangé. Ne cherche pas à me venger ou à me sauver. Je ne me rendais pas compte à l'époque de ce que j'avais auprès de Doflamingo. Il est cruel mais il m'a aussi énormément donné. Cependant il n'est pas juste avec tout le monde. Certaines personnes sur l'île ont besoin de toi. Je veux voir de nouveau une vraie justice sur cette île et tu es le seul qui puisse le faire de la bonne façon. Je vais désormais bruler ce papier. Ne me cherche pas, ne cherche pas à me sauver. Cela me coûte de t'écrire cela… Je rêve parfois de ce petit garçon que j'ai laissé sur cet énorme navire. Je rêve que je l'enlace tendrement et lui murmure que tout ira bien…_

Quelque jour plus tard Law avait découvert le parchemin désormais plein à craquer de mots.

Il était assis en face de Bepo qui lisait à voie haute la lettre. Sa tête posée contre son poing il réfléchissait. Il réfléchissait à son plan d'action.

-Bien rassemble l'équipage. J'ai à leur parler.

-Oui Captai'ne !

-Nous allons sauver Mugiwara. Nous aurons besoin de lui.

-Naniiii ?

**Ile de Dressrosa, palais de Doflamingo.**

La chaleur était tombée depuis quatre heures. Il pleuvait à grosse goutte et l'orage tonnait non loin du palais. Il était allongé sur un immense lit. Son bras droit enlaçait le corps frêle de la jeune fille. Elle fixait l'orage à travers la large fenêtre de la chambre, sa tête posée sur le torse de Doffy. Il s'amuser à jouer avec ses longs cheveux noirs.

Elle le haïssait, mais ses longues années avec lui avait finir par étouffer sa rage. Elle s'était habituée à cette prison dorée que lui avait constituée Doffy.

-Je te préfère ainsi. Tu es si belle lorsque tu es pensive.

Elle voulu se détacher de lui mais il la retint. Seul lui et lui seul décidait lorsque ce genre de moment s'arrêtait. Elle frissonna et il la recouvrit de son manteau à plume. Une larme coula lentement le long de sa joue. Il lui essuya d'un revers de main et ferma les yeux. Elle avait essayé de s'échapper de nombreuses fois mais à chaque tentative elle savait que Law payait le prix pour elle, du moins lorsqu'il était toujours sur le navire du pirate. Aujourd'hui c'était la résignation qui l'enchaînait à Doflamingo. Il avait déclaré qu'il refusait de « frapper ses plus beaux bijoux ». Mais avec le temps il s'était aussi entiché de Law. Il était devenu son petit frère. Cela la dégoûtait. Il l'avait acheté et dévoilé le coté le plus sombre de ses parents. Mais comme cela ne suffisait pas il s'était aussi approprié son rôle et était devenu le protecteur de Law qu'elle n'avait jamais pu être.

Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait… ? Non. Law s'était enfuit et elle refusait toujours de l'accepter. Mais elle savait qu'il attendrait. Il attendrait le jour où elle se donnerait à lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'abuser. Elle céderait. Et Law…il reviendrait. Pour lui c'était une évidence. Il aurait de toute façon ce qu'il voulait…Non ? Non ! Depuis quand avait-elle cessée de se battre et intégrer son discours ? Mon dieu cela faisait plus de vingt ans qu'il l'avait enlevé. Et avec le temps la tendresse quotidienne que lui donnait Doffy n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle avait finir par ignorer la cruauté dont il était capable pour ne voir plus qu'une facette du personnage. Cette personne attentionnée et possessive qu'il était avec elle.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Doflamingo était entrain de réussir. Le temps avait fait le travail. Oui il finirait par l'avoir mais il n'aurait jamais Law.

Des remarques ? Des conseils ? Des revendications ? N'hésitez pas ! ;)


End file.
